


Azazel gains a body (Or When a monster appears in Hell's Kitchen)

by AltenVantas



Series: Devil's Advocate [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Azazel gain a body, Gen, Incest, Lucifer is a crazy cientist, M/M, Wrong type of love, kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcifer estava "preso" em armazém caindo aos pedaços com humanos querendo a pele do seu corpo humano, não que ele estivesse muito preocupado com isso, afinal havia achado o corpo perfeito para a Azazel e para seus planos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azazel gains a body (Or When a monster appears in Hell's Kitchen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Foggy estava observando a cidade pegar fogo, todas as câmeras estavam voltadas para um determinado prédio, dizendo que tinham encurralado o responsável por aquilo. O homem mascarado de Hell’s Kitchen. Claro que ele não havia acredito em nada do que a TV tinha mostrado, exceto na cena de luta em que Matt desarma policias como se fosse à coisa mais fácil. Sim, sabia que o seu amigo era capaz daquele tipo de movimento e também muito mais desde que o Arcanjo havia se instalado em seu corpo, mas o caído usava gelo e não fogo. Por isso sabia que não podia ser ele.  
Embora, ele não podia negar que tinha dúvidas. Ele não seria considerado um ser maligno à toa e por Deus, ele até andava com um demônio a tira colo, que era enervante em sua mania de aparecer sempre com um homem assustador. O que não ajudava em nada o fato dele conseguir ver por de trás de sua face carnal, se possível ele era ainda mais assustador. Uma vez, ele tentou descrever o que via para Matt já que segundo ele não o que via era demasiada abstrato para a mente humana compreender e não tinha conseguido expressar com palavras. O máximo que poder dizer era que parecia estar vendo uma mistura de esqueleto com carne pobre. O que por si só não fazia sentido.  
Mas naquele exato momento em que estava vendo a TV, sentia o seu corpo ainda dolorido pela explosão que tinha atingindo o apartamento de Helena. O ferimento não havia sido muito grave, na verdade só um estilhaço de vidro que o havia cortado e uma contusão devido à queda, mas havia levado ponto e precisava ficar de observação porque aparentemente havia sido um machucado profundo.  
\- Você realmente acha que foi ele?  
\- Não realmente, mas não nega que a possibilidade.  
Karen que não havia saído do seu lado desde o jantar na casa da Senhora Cardenas, lhe encarou como se ele tivesse maluco, mas ela não sabia o que ele sabia e nem o que tinha passado ao lado de Matt. Todo aquele lance de demônio às vezes, lhe retirava o sono.  
\- Ele me salvou Foggy! É óbvio que tem algo de errado ali.  
Abriu a boca poder se defender, quanto ficou mais lento e seu hálito se condensaram no ar, isso significava que Lúcifer estava por perto, virou a cabeça para tentar achá-lo. Só para perceber que tudo estava em tons de brancos e misteriosamente parado, como se tivesse congelado. Ele piscou virando-se para frente só para encara Matt com um terno branco, seus óculos escuros e sua bengala.  
\- O que você fez?  
\- Eu parei o tempo, porque precisava saber se estava bem, mas não podia simplesmente desaparecer de onde estou. Ou o corpo que escolhi para o Azazel irá ser consumindo antes dele se instalar.  
\- Pera, você vai dar o corpo de algum pobre coitado para ele?  
\- Isso é ciúme que ouço na sua voz Foggy?  
Foggy simplesmente encarou o seu amigo com um ar mais irritado que pode dominar o que não era muita coisa, já que não era exatamente o tipo mais assustador do parquinho. Mas definitivamente não tinha nenhum ciúme de Azazel, não mesmo!  
\- Claro que não! Só acho que a alma de ninguém deveria ficar subjugada a ele.  
Porque Matt o havia ensinado algumas coisas sobre seus dons, o suficiente para que pudesse ver como a alma de seu amigo havia se fundindo com a espiral de luz que era a existência de Lúcifer e para ver como as almas ficavam aprisionadas em seus próprios corpos enquanto aquela fumaça negra parecia dominar todo o corpo da pessoa.  
\- Não se preocupe, ele já estar morrendo só está vivo por força de vontade, vou direcionar a alma para onde ela deve ir e só então Azazel vai dominar o corpo. Posso manter o corpo vivo pelos segundos necessários.  
\- Então a alma dele não vai sofrer?  
\- Quanto isso eu não posso garantir, mas posso dizer que não será prisioneiro em seu próprio corpo.  
Ele observou o seu amigo e sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, Lúcifer tinha essa política de não mentir. O que era um incômodo quando você queria tampar o sol com a peneira, mas era o suficiente para deixá-lo seguro quanto aquilo.  
\- Mas não estou aqui para falar sobre Azazel, quero saber como você está?  
\- Eu me machuquei, mas não é nada muito sério e devo sair daqui assim que a cidade se acalmar para isso.  
O peso do olhar de Matt o fez virar a cabeça observando aquela cena iluminada, às vezes o Arcanjo o fazia se sentir muito envergonhado, não era algo que ele estava acostumado com isso.  
\- Então eu não preciso curá-lo, mas se alguma coisa acontecer, você irá me chamar.  
\- Eu vou sim.  
Não era exatamente uma pergunta, era uma ordem, mas Foggy gostava de pensar que tinha alguma escolha ali.  
\- Então eu vou caminhando, existem coisas que ainda preciso fazer.  
-x-  
Estar de volta ao prédio decrépito não era sua idéia de noite ideal, embora ele soubesse que precisava do corpo desse homem que se chamava Vladimir e estava naquele momento deitado ao seu lado enquanto fingia abrir algo que conseguiria em segundos, mas preferia ganhar tempo para analisar melhor a alma de aquele ser humano. Que era deliciosamente corrupta.  
Esse homem trabalhava com tráfico de pessoas, de drogas e até mesmo crianças, ele nutria sentimentos incestuosos com o seu irmão, chegando até mesmo a consumar o ato algumas vezes. Estava-se certo, e obviamente estava, nem todas elas tiveram consentimento do seu irmão; o homem sabia disso e não parecia se importar. Tudo o que ele queria era saciar suas vontades e seus desejos. Exatamente como Azazel era quando estava vivo, embora não tivesse irmão, mas sexo sem consentimento? Era algo que ele fazia até hoje.  
Desistiu de tentar levantar o bueiro virando-se para encarar o homem, podendo ver claramente a sombra da morte querendo se aproximar e levá-lo, mas sendo afastada por simplesmente força de vontade. Caminhou em direção ao outro com um passo mais felino, parecendo um predador pronto para dar um bote em sua presa; contudo o outro não poderia perceber esse tipo de coisa devido ao seu estado. Se ele tivesse chego um pouco antes o corpo estaria melhor, mas isso não interessava no final.  
\- Eu tenho uma proposta para você, Vladimir.  
O outro levantou o rosto, virando-se para ele, por alguns segundos algo passou em seus olhos. Seria medo? Sabia que podia entrar na mente dele e descobrir, mas não estava tão curioso assim. Naquele momento tinha coisas melhores do que entrar na mente de um homem moribundo.  
\- Se eu te disser, que posso restaurar o seu corpo e dar-lhe uma nova chance para conseguir o que queria você iria acreditar?  
Ele levantou os olhos encarando-o com descrença, mas ele apenas sorriu retirando sua mascara, revelando seus olhos brancos gélidos que possuía a pupila que pareciam uma pequena estrela. Vladimir arregalou os olhos, tentando arrastar-se para trás, como se pudesse escapar do futuro que lhe reservava. Tolo. Mas humanos eram tolos assim mesmo.  
\- O que é você?  
\- Eu sou Lúcifer, A Estrela do Amanhecer, o Portador da Luz. O Primeiro.  
\- Demônio!  
Semicerrou os olhos de maneira irritada, as pessoas realmente não sabiam que ele era um Arcanjo? Tudo bem, ele caiu. Mas sua Graça continuava intacta e funcionando, até mesmo podia exorcizar qualquer um no Inferno. Respirou profundamente tentando lembrar que ele não podia ser morto, seu corpo era útil e sua alma também teria serventia, por isso simplesmente encarou o outro.  
\- Eu não sou um demônio, eu sou Arcanjo. Não acredite em tudo o que lê por ai.  
\- Não quero nada com você criatura abissal, volte para o poço de onde não deveria ter saído.  
Isso era de mais, como assim ele era o demônio? O outro não tinha o menor direito de falar. Não com tudo o que ele fazia. Sem perceber as assas apareciam as suas costas, algumas das pétalas caiam no chão criando pequenos focos de congelamento que logo sumiam. A escuridão começou a ficou mais densa ao redor do cego.  
\- Você diz que eu deveria voltar para o fosso? Você que vende mulheres e crianças para prazeres carnais, que destruiu químicas que destroem vidas e violou o corpo do próprio irmão. Ao ponto de convencê-lo a ceder por vontade própria. Quem você acha que é para falar de mim? Para onde você pensa que vai?  
Sua voz sussurrante e sibilante, quase como o silvo de uma cobra, expressando o quanto estava realmente irritado. Suas assas se expandindo e tomando um espaço além do prédio, interferindo na comunicação das redes de televisões.  
\- O que estou lhe oferecendo uma chance de não sofrer no Inferno, de ser um senhor por lá, de conseguir quem sabe ajudar o seu tão amado irmão. E tudo o que eu estou pedindo é o seu corpo.  
Em algum lugar daquela sala ouviu o rádio do policial tocar, mas não podia se importar menos com aquilo, sua atenção estava voltada para o homem encolhido em sua própria insignificância. Por incrível que pareça, o homem não parecia se arrepende de seus atos ou quiser mudá-los, na verdade podia ver que ele os aceitava como poucos humanos. Lúcifer amaldiçoa-se por começar a sentir certa empatia com aquela criatura feita de barro e ar.  
\- Vou poder ver o meu irmão mais uma vez? E estar com ele?  
Podia sentir o amor nele, não era algo que qualquer um iria reconhecer como, afinal era doentio e maldoso, que passava da vontade de ter para a de possuir, que esmagava e destruía. Mas ele mesmo já se sentira assim uma vez, não foi? A muito eons atrás, quando só havia ele e os seus irmãos. Sentiu suas assas se dispersando e um sorriso que poderia ser considerado bondoso apareceu em seu rosto.  
\- Vai, lhe prometo isso.  
\- Então você pode ter o meu corpo.  
O alvo sorriu de maneira vitoriosa, obviamente o que iria fazer era algo completamente novo e nunca tentado antes, mas sabia que pioneirismo era uma característica de sua família. Visto o que seu Pai tinha feito.  
Estendeu sua mão invocando por Azazel, não era realmente difícil chamá-lo, conhecia sua energia melhor do que a de qualquer outro demônio exceto por Lilith. Imediatamente a sombra negra começou a circular o seu braço, formando uma espécie esquisita de bracelete. Usando sua Graça, fez um pequeno contêiner travando a criatura ali dentro, sabia muito bem que ele iria tentar fugir quando percebesse o que seria feito e isso não podia acontecer.  
Chegou perto do outro com delicadeza, ele não retirava os olhos de si, como se fosse uma espécie de atração e isso lhe deixava muito animado. Gostava quando as pessoas lhe observava tão atentamente. Encostou os seus lábios frios nos dele que estava quase e percebeu quando aqueles olhos azuis demonstraram surpresa e ficando sem vida quando se afastava trazendo consigo a alma dele.  
Como sempre era translúcida, quase inexistente, embora devido aos pesos do pecado dele estivesse começando a ficar escura; sim ele iria virar demônio no inferno. Então só estava acelerando o processo, ele sorriu como um cientista louco pouco tempo antes de fechar as palmas que continha as almas.  
-x-  
Foggy não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, por alguns segundos as televisões apenas transmitia um brilho branco como se fosse uma bomba de luz, deixando há todos um pouco cegos. Quando voltou a transmitir, focando no prédio onde estavam Matt e o criminoso onde havia uma estranha sombra em forma de árvore que envolvia todo o local e que sumiu tão rápido quando havia aparecido. Fazendo-o começar a se preocupar com o que o seu amigo realmente estava fazendo ali dentro e se realmente ninguém sairia machucado.  
A apresentadora parecia um pouco perturbada enquanto narrava os acontecimentos, deixando claro que ele não fora o único que tinha visto a estranha sombra que havia circulado o prédio. Contudo, aquilo não eram o fim e sim o começo das coisas mais estranha que ele já tinha visto.  
Começou com um barulho esquisito, como se o ar estivesse começando a rasgar, mas ao invés de um buraco negro apareceu algo que não poderia ser simplesmente descrito como um ser era uma amalgama de várias coisas. Foggy teve que piscar para saber se estava vendo realmente aquilo. Havia garras, chifres e uma calda com uma ponta em losango, também podia ver que no meio parecia ser um homem que tinha a boca aberta em grito. O som parecia se originar dali.  
Viu a câmera começar a tremer como se o cameramen estivesse tendo dificuldade de ficar em pé, mas assim como havia começado simplesmente sumiu deixando o ar tão vazio que chegava a ser estranho aos olhos.  
“Matt, o que você fez?”  
O silêncio que se seguiu lhe deixou preocupado, ele nunca havia demorado em responder.  
“Lúcifer? Você está bem?”  
“Estou Franklin, só um pouco cansado. Não esperava que desse um corpo para Azazel fosse ser tão complicado, mas acabei conseguindo. Agora estou em casa com ele, estamos nos recuperando.”  
“Então aquele monstro que eu vi na TV foi Azazel?”  
“Teve um monstro?”  
“Sim teve e não só isso.”  
“Certo, você tem que me contar isso depois. Estou cansado e preciso me recuperar.”  
“Tudo bem, assim que eu sair daqui eu vai para sua casa ver como está.”  
“Não precisa ter presa meu amigo, eu estou bem.”  
Ele encostou-se na cama pensando novamente o que tinha feito ao trazer o Arcanjo para aquele mundo e o que mais estava para acontecer.


End file.
